


They Don't Dance and Tell

by nightingalejauregui



Category: R5 (Band), Sweet Suspense (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fifth Harmony - Freeform, austin and ally, r5, sweet suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingalejauregui/pseuds/nightingalejauregui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celine Polenghi is a teen pop sensation touring the country with her girl group Sweet Suspense. Everything is sailing smoothly. But what happens when their label tries to force Celine into a relationship with a male pop star?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Dance and Tell

"And just to think, it all started with Wishin' On A Star. Guys... _we've made it_ ".

It was just the three of them sitting on that tour bus couch, and after Summer said that, a wave was sent down Celine's spine. Almost a year ago she was placed in a girl group with the two girls that would become her best friends in the world, something she had only imagined happening. Millie, Summer and Celine took the X Factor by storm, performing covers like "Dark Horse" and "Wake Me Up", gaining thousands of fans and then a record deal. They were immediately determined to make their mark as a group, avoiding comparisons to the other successful X Factor girl groups, Little Mix and Fifth Harmony. It was Sweet Suspense's time. They were here to make it on their own. And after their label took a risk by releasing a single to radio in April, it paid off because it became a hit. Now it was June and their summer tour with band R5, Vacation Live, was beginning in two weeks. Now, the girls were finishing radio tour dates to promote their second single, with only 4 more days to go.

Olive, one of the perkytour directors walked in from the front of the bus. "Hi girls, we have a radio interview in San Antonio at 4 today, be ready by 2:30 and get yourselves interview prepped, this should be a good one".

"Ok thanks we will" Millie replied, walking over to the microwave to cook some mac and cheese. Right then, Courtney, one of the management women from the label walked in.

"How are my three favorite ladies?" She was a short, 30 year old woman with curly brown hair and high silver heels. Summer and probably the other two girls were secretly a tad intimidated by her. She had this glow about her that could make anyone feel uneasy. Plus, she would periodically meet with the girls to dicuss big deicisons; she was like the middle man between the girls and their label. "So... Celine. We need to discuss something".

A pit was forming in Celine's stomach. _What could she want to talk to me about? Did I say something wrong..._ Her toughts swirled. "Yeah?"

"So, as you know, R5, your tourmates are also a very popular band and the youngest male in the band, Ross Lynch, is single and Celine, we think it would be great for both groups if you tow publicly dated, even if for a short period of time".

Celine wasn't amused, or surprised really. She had heard grumblings for weeks about "dating" Ross from fans on twitter; too bad she didn't even know him, he was just that kid from Austin and Ally. After a long sigh, she pulled back her golden hair and asked, "Well... what do I get out of it..."

"I promise you, it will boost you girls' exposure dramatically. I know it seems contrived but there was an agreement made on both sides," Courtney asked, almost pleading.

"I'll think about it," Celine stated, making hand gestures toward Summer who was on the couch, basically like " _what do I say?_ "

Courtney caught her breath and replied, "Alright but I want you to consider this. Now girls, go get ready".

The girls' each changed into new outfits and they started to apply their own makeup in their mirrors in the back bedroom.

"Oh my gosh... do you think Ross is cute?" Millie asked.

In her life, Celine had only ever kissed one boy, and every other boy she liked had always felt differently. This changed after The X Factor when boys online began flirting with the usual "you're hot" and jumped to "marry me". She did know what it felt like to have a deep connection to a guy, and Ross just didn't seem that type. "Eh? It seems too fake anyway. If I wanted a guy to like me famous or not I wouldn't want to fake it".

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

Celine thought. And then something hit her. She was never one to give in to the man before, so why should now be any different? "How about I just act really agressive and see where it leads me... in a way I don't care about getting more fame. I don't want to date Ross and have him pick me up in a carriage while J-14 photographs the hell out of it. I wanna see Ross Lynch try to get me. If he's not into me at all, no chance,"

Millie giggled, "Oh my gosh that sounds promising. The press is gonna hound you either way. But remember what Simon always said, no publicity is bad publicity".


End file.
